


A Tale of Tea and Dragons: Book 1

by RandomBird380



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angry Zuko (Avatar), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Calming Tea, Canon Relationships, Character Development, Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Eventual Canon Divergence, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh (Avatar)-centric, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Mostly Zuko-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Build, Transformation, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBird380/pseuds/RandomBird380
Summary: Centuries ago, the Royal bloodline of the Fire Nation was blessed by the great spirit Agni, allowing the family's descendants to harness the powers of dragons.However, during Firelord Sozin's rule, everything changed. Dragons were hunted down for sport, and the Royal Family had to keep their abilities secret. Because of this secrecy, the ancient ritual that allowed these descendants to fully transform was buried and forgotten. Only the Fire Sages and most dedicated servants of the Royal Palace knew of the family's dragon-like abilities and characteristics, but none remembered why Sozin, of all Firelords, had ordered that the dragons be killed because it had put the Royal Family in danger as well. Maybe he was insane? Or something else had happened to him?Struggling to control what little power he has, an emotional Banished Prince travels the world, desperate to find the Avatar and return home.And yet, Zuko will find that his journey will not be an easy one as he, with the help of his Uncle Iroh, hides his abilities from his own crew and the rest of the world.Agni's blessing had become a curse.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko's Crew (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Frigid Southern Winds

The air of the South sunk its teeth into the limbs of the soldiers, engineers, and servants that slaved away on board the old, metal steamship. The creaking steel vessel pushed through the ice-filled ocean water like a shovel through tough dirt compared to the other, newer models that slid through the waters like a hot knife through butter. She was named “the Wani” after an old legend about sea dragons, and she was an old vessel of the Fire Navy. The ship was originally out of commission, saved and stored along with many other older models of machinery and uniforms deep within the borders of the Fire Nation, but one fateful day she was quickly brought out of storage, filled with supplies, and set off with a new crew before she could even be dusted and cleaned. Her metal was dull and worn, unlike the latest generation of ships that shined with Fire Nation pride and intimidation. And, here in the deep South with all its frigid winds, she could barely protect her crew from the cold.

Luckily, most of the crew were firebenders.

Unlucky for them, they were used to the hotter, humid temperatures of their homeland.

After almost three years of traveling the world for a seemingly impossible task, the members of her crew hardened, adapting to the varying temperatures of the Earth Kingdom’s waters, the windy high altitudes of the (accessible) air temples, and finally the frigid South. They never went too far up North, because the Northern tribe was seemingly even more impenetrable than the great city of Ba Sing Se.

An old man dressed in Fire Nation armor and deep red robes stepped out onto the deck of the ship. He paused, faced the wind, shivered, and turned around back inside. A few moments later, he opened the large iron door with a steaming cup of tea in his hand and a thick shawl covering his shoulders.

A few other figures stood closer to the outskirts of the Wani’s metal deck, some donning helmets with faceplates, others with opened helmets, and one man standing closer to the bow, facing the front of the ship. The man at the bow had greyed hair, though not quite as grey as the hair of the man with the shawl around his shoulders. The shawled man made his way across the deck to where the officer was standing, making his presence known with a tired yawn that could have been mixed with a sigh.

“Lieutenant Jee, good morning,” the older man greeted as Jee turned to face the older man, standing at attention.

“General Iroh!” Jee was surprised to see the retired general on the Wani's deck so early, especially in such unpleasantly cold weather.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,General," Jee answered. Iroh just smiled as he took his place by Jee’s side, facing the ocean littered with small icebergs and the occasional tiger seal.

“It’s quite frigid, but I hope the cold hasn’t gotten to you, Lieutenant,” Iroh commented as he lifted his cup to his face, breathing in the delicate scent wafting up from the steaming hot tea.

Jee paused for a second before turning back to the ocean, his shoulders less tense. “I’m alright at the moment, sir, though it is quite chilly.”

Iroh chuckled softly. “Agni may be shining bright, but the winds and sea-spray are wearing down these old bones.” He glanced at Jee, smiling. “Even to a firebender, the harshness of the poles is formidable, to say the least.”

The two men stood there, looking out at the frigid waters as a gentle icy breeze ruffled their clothes and hair, cooling Iroh’s tea almost as fast as the retired general could heat it in his hands.

A large chunk of ice was in the Wani’s path, but as the vessel continued forward it stabbed the ice with a loud crunching sound, splitting it into smaller pieces as it bobbed in the wake left behind. Iroh and Jee watched the ice drift away, already weary from the cold.

An hour passed, filled with small talk as the two men waited with tired anticipation for the planned out day.

They were interrupted from a conversation about the price of fish at Southern Earth Kingdom ports when the loud groan of the iron door pierced the air. A young man with an unfortunate haircut stepped out into the cold, his Phoenix Tail hairstyle pulled away from his shaved scalp as the wind moved the hair to the side. Even with such a prominent mark of dishonor, he stood tall, chin raised, gait seeping with royalty. He commanded respect. Demanded it. _Craved_ it.

He marched over towards where Jee and Iroh were, an expression of annoyance mixed with a general distaste on his face, his usual scowl contrasting Iroh’s calm and easygoing smile. The retired general and lieutenant turned to face the young man, and as Jee stood tall his expression became a mild reflection of the young man’s. Even Iroh’s smile faltered as he turned.

“Prince Zuko, good morning,” Iroh greeted, his voice still holding positivity as his smile tried to work itself back into his eyes.

“Uncle,” the prince began, impatient. “I’m ready for my lesson.”

Jee’s eyes narrowed slightly with mild irritation.

“Now, why don’t we start off easy today? We’ll go over your basics and then-” Iroh was cut off by his nephew’s sudden burst of anger.

“I need to learn more advanced techniques if I’m going to defeat the Avatar!” Zuko’s scowl was showing his clenched teeth.

They were slightly pointy, almost inhuman.

Iroh raised a hand, barely phased, though his posture seemed to stiffen. “No one has seen the Avatar in over a hundred years, Prince Zuko. Who knows if you’ll be able to find him here in the South Pole.”

“Uncle, I have to find him!” Zuko’s voice, while still full of anger, had a touch of desperation.

Iroh’s expression changed from calm and collected to stern and irritated, brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down.

Iroh quickly placed his hand on his nephew’s shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes. “Prince Zuko, you cannot give up hope, but do not let this consume you.”

Zuko looked confused for a second before realizing the double meaning of Iroh’s statement. Aggressively shrugging his uncle’s hand off, Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling steam through his clenched teeth, which subtly returned to normal.

“I’m more than ready. Teach me.”

Iroh sighed in defeat. “Alright, but only after we go over your basics. First, let us wait until after we've eaten.”

The prince huffed and nodded in reluctant acceptance. “I’ll be ready after breakfast.”

Turning to head back to the heavy metal door, Zuko left Iroh and Jee alone again.

“Well that went… as well as expected,” the lieutenant commented, relieved that the young man had left them.

“Yes, well he has had a rough couple of years.” Iroh finished off his tea. “Lieutenant, I thank you for your company. Please, take some time to rest before training.”

Jee bowed respectfully, thanking the former general, and the two left the bow to head back inside the ship.

  
  


-{}-

  
  


“Finally!” Zuko turned to face Iroh, who was nearby, concentrating on the tiles in front of him. It was later in the day, hours after Zuko demanded more advanced training. They had finished reviewing basics less than an hour ago. “Uncle, do you realize what this means?”

Iroh gently raises a brow, still looking at the wooden tile in his hand. “I won’t get to finish my game?” he replied with a neutral tone.

Zuko turned away from his uncle and stared longingly towards a giant beacon of light that had appeared in the distance. “It means my search; it’s about to come to an end.”

Iroh sighs, placing his tile down.

“That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!” The beacon of light faded.

“Or it's just the celestial lights,” Iroh stated with a gesture towards the sky. “We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing.” He placed the airbending tile he had been holding onto a firebending tile. “Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?”

“I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!” Zuko roared. “Helmsman,” he continued, turning to the man in question, pointing towards the direction the beacon came from. “Head a course for the light!”

...

They continued forward, going deeper into the Southern waters. Many hours had passed, and Iroh, after dressing in his sleepwear, found Zuko out on the helm' small deck, still watching the horizon for any new signs.

“I'm going to bed now.” He stretched out his arms and yawned, attempting to get his point across. “Yep, a man needs his rest.”

Zuko said nothing as he continued to stare off into the distance. Iroh tried again and spoke clearly to his nephew.

“Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.”

Zuko turned slightly to his uncle, eyes determined, before looking back to the horizon. “Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.”

Iroh turned away from the young man, remembering the cheerful young boy Zuko used to be.

“Nephew, promise me you will sleep. You will need your energy if you want to face the Avatar.”

Zuko said nothing as Iroh returned to his chamber. He was lost in thought, eyes hard and brow furrowed. His slightly pointed nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists.

An hour later the heavy iron door to Zuko’s room creaked with resistance.

  
  


-{}-

  
  


“Again.”

Zuko and the two firebenders went through the motions again. Zuko’s form was less controlled, relying primarily on the force of his strikes instead of accuracy. His focus was directed to the wrong portion of the form, tarnishing the technique. Iroh sighed and pushed himself up from his seat, drawing the attention of the others towards him.

“No! Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles.” He moved his hands to show the movements of breathing and a palm strike to emphasize his point. “The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes... fire!” He punched forward a blast of fire, expression twisted with annoyance. “Get it right this time.”

Zuko walked over, bristling, his teeth bared. They were sharp again. “Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!”

“No, you are impatient,” he scolded as he sat down again on his chair. “You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!”

Zuko snarled, teeth unnaturally sharp now, and he turned quickly to one of the two soldiers, attacking him with a powerful kick of fire. The man, unable to block it properly, was pushed back and fell over.

Zuko’s voice was strained with anger as he turned back to his uncle. “The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him.” His eyes briefly flashed with a dangerous light as his teeth seemed to grow even sharper. “You will teach me the advanced set!” he yelled.

Iroh needed to calm his nephew down before he did something rash.

“Very well,” he began, but then his previously sour expression suddenly became joyous as he reached down to a bowl he had set down beside his chair before training, covered by a towel that he placed to the side. “But first, I must finish my roast duck.”

Iroh delightfully continued to eat his meal as steam trailed through Zuko’s nostrils with a frustrated groan.

  
  


-{}-

  
  


A flare whistled high into the air, old and definitely one from the Fire Nation, however old it seemed to be.

Zuko, who had been on the helm’s deck to keep watch, spotted the flare and rushed to the ship’s telescope to see where it had come from. Swiveling it towards the flare, he looked down and spotted what seemed to be two figures, one carrying the other, hopping down from an abandoned Fire Navy vessel, most likely from the beginning of the Hundred Year War, and possibly the same model as the Wani.

“The last Airbender,” he said under his breath, eyes squinting as he watched the Avatar and companion run from the broken metal relic. “Quite agile for his old age.”

He pulled away from the telescope and turned to a guard.

“Wake my uncle! Tell him...” he turned back to the abandoned vessel. “...I found the Avatar.”

He moved the telescope in the direction the two figures were running. There was a tiny village nearby, made entirely of snow and ice, though the faint trail of smoke came from a tall ice chimney.

“As well as his hiding place.”

  
  


-{}-

  
  


One of the guards knocked on Iroh’s door. Iroh had been asleep, peacefully resting, and yet the loud knocking was enough to pull him out of his pleasant dream of hot tea and cakes and… Lu Ten.

The guard opened the door a crack. “General Iroh, we’ve located the Avatar.”

“Oh? How wonderful,” Iroh replied as he stretched out his arms. He yawned while stretching his back. “Thank you for informing me. Tell my nephew I’ll be out in a moment.” He smiled at the guard, who bowed and closed the door behind him.

Once the door closed, Iroh’s pleasant expression became neutral. He slowly lifted the blankets away from his body and stood, taking the time to stretch before getting dressed in his Fire Nation armor.

He used this time to think of what to tell Zuko. The boy would do something foolish, no doubt. There was almost no way Iroh could convince the young prince to be reasonable when he set his mind to something.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of his room and made his way up to the helm.

Zuko was still at the telescope when Iroh walked out onto the helm’s deck.

“Nephew!” Iroh called out as he approached the young prince. “I heard the news. What is your plan?”

Zuko turned to him, determined. “The Avatar is hiding in that small village.” He pointed to the village in the distance, which Iroh had to squint to see. “I’m going to go interrogate the Southern peasants and find him.”

Iroh didn’t look impressed.

“That is not much of a plan, Prince Zuko. What will you do when you actually encounter the Avatar?”

Zuko’s brow furrowed. “I’ll fight him like I’ve been training for.”

“And if he beats you? You have no idea how strong-”

“No!” Zuko interrupted with a growl, his teeth sharpening. “I won’t let him!”

Iroh raised his hands calmly. “I am only worried, Nephew. I want to make sure you capture the Avatar without too much trouble.” He lowered his hands and tucked his hands into his sleeves. “It would be unfortunate if we had to chase the Avatar around the world immediately after finding him.”

Zuko seemed to calm down and his shoulders dropped. He looked tired. Anxious. Maybe even afraid.

“I swear I’ll capture him.”

-{}-

  
  


Prince Zuko stood still as the ship’s two servants put on his armor and helmet, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him and he mentally prepared himself to fight the Avatar.

It was finally happening. He was going to fight the Avatar.

The ominous fog surrounding the village blocked the Wani until the towering shadow blocked the sun from the view of the young and naive warrior standing on top of the easily broken ice wall that was pierced by the metal hull of the Fire Nation vessel.

The banished prince and six of the ship’s guards stood ready as the front of the ship’s hull lowered, and the seven descended from the vessel. The foolish young warrior rushed at Zuko, an odd club in his hand as he yelled, only for Zuko to easily kick the club out of his hand with a simple roundhouse, then knocked the warrior off of the ramp with a sudden hook kick.

As the water tribe’s seemingly only defender was left struggling in the snow, Zuko and his guards approached the intimidated villagers. They were all women and children.

“Where are you hiding him?” Zuko was growing impatient as he looked at them all, shivering with fear as they stared at the sharp edges of their helmets. He reached forward and grabbed the hood of the oldest looking woman, pulling her towards him. The others gasped in shock.

“He’d be about this age, master of all elements!” When he got no response from the tribe, he pushed the old woman back and, fists clenched, created a wave of fire to scare them.

“I know you’re hiding him!” Zuko knew he was getting too riled up, but he didn’t care.

Sudden screaming from behind let him know that the warrior from before had gotten out of the snow pile, and just when he tried to swing at Zuko, the prince dropped his shoulders and flung the water tribe peasant over his shoulders using his own momentum against him. Right when the warrior landed, Zuko punched fire towards him, only for the warrior to dodge and throw a… was that a boomerang?

“Show no fear!” a small child called out as he threw a spear towards the warrior, who rushed once again at the banished prince. The guards, knowing their prince well enough, did nothing to help as Zuko stood there patiently and waited.

Fighting this idiot was actually making him calmer, and he felt entirely “normal” as he blocked the spear with his forearms, breaking it with each strike. Grabbing it from the younger man, Zuko just poked him in the head, knocking him off balance, broke the spear’s staff in half, and threw the pieces into the snow.

This was an easy victory, and even without the Avatar, Zuko’s day was looking to be a little better now that he bullied an entire village of, say, 20-30 people defended by one incompetent warrior.

That is, until the boomerang, which he’d forgotten entirely about, came back and knocked the back of his helmet.

Unknown to Zuko, his uncle had been watching the entire time and was laughing on the upper deck with Lieutenant Jee and the helmsman, who were trying to hide their chuckling.

Jaw clenched, his teeth sharpening, Zuko’s hands formed fists as he allowed fire daggers to form, his anger almost boiling over as he glared at the warrior who looked up to him with fear.

And then, just to ruin his mood _yet again_ , something knocked him off of his feet and onto the slick ice in a humiliating display in front of his (now concerned) guards, which of course earned cheers from the tribe’s children.

He got up, motioned to his guards to circle around the new figure, and stepped forward only for the child to wave his staff and throw snow onto Zuko and his guards. 

“Looking for me?” the boy in orange asked. He was so young Zuko almost couldn't believe it.

“You’re the airbender? You’re the Avatar?!” Zuko was disappointed, but at the same time he was brimming with anticipation. “I’ve spent years preparing for this encounter, training, meditating.” His teeth seemed to get even sharper. “You’re just a child!”

“Well, you’re just a teenager,” the boy pointed out, not to Zuko’s amusement who then shot blasts of fire at the Avatar, forcing him to block it by rotating his wooden staff.

Anger fueling his flame, Zuko shot a more powerful blast at the airbender, who accidentally blew the fire towards the villagers behind him, who screamed out in fear.

“If I go with you,” the boy suddenly began, holding his staff out in front of him. “Will you promise to leave everyone alone?”

Now, Zuko wasn’t unusually cruel. While bullying an incompetent warrior was fun, he nodded, agreeing to the boy’s request. It was an easy win, almost too easy. Though, the fact that it was anticlimactic didn’t bother Zuko at all as the thoughts of going back home flooded his mind. He didn’t even hear what the Avatar was saying to one of the villagers as he turned and marched back up the ramp and onto the Wani, her metal strangely welcoming as his guards followed him with his prisoner.

“Head a course for the Fire Nation!” he called out to the helmsman. “I’m going home.”

After the Wani disembarked from the broken ice of the small Northern Water village, Zuko and his guards made their way on deck with the boy where the banished prince was able to admire his ticket back to his old life, holding the boy’s wooden staff.

“This staff will make an excellent gift for my father.” He lifted the staff to admire it, though quickly saw that it was simple, minimalistic. “I suppose you wouldn’t know of fathers, being raised by monks.” He hit the end of the staff on the metal deck on the last word, getting a small reaction from the boy, who glared at the banished prince. Zuko didn’t care, he just wanted to go home.

“Take the Avatar to the prison hold, and take this to my quarters,” he ordered, handing the staff to his uncle before walking away.

“Hey,” Iroh said to the guard behind him. “You mind taking this to his quarters for me?”

Iroh, being tired from a long day of dealing with Zuko (which was every day), made his way to his own quarters to take a nap.

  
  


-{}-

  
  


Now, if Aang didn’t know better he would have thought the crazy ponytail guy had fangs and claws. Right after finding his staff, which had been in the crazy guy’s room (not the old guy, who was napping in the room next to the ponytail guy’s), the dude popped out from behind the door and started attacking Aang, who somehow managed not to get hit by his crazy fire blasts.

And every strike the guy made the angrier he seemed to get.

Managing to stun him with his own mattress, Aang made his escape to the helm, breathing in the fresh air once he made it out and smiling as he felt a chill breeze rustle his outfit’s fabric. Throwing his glider in front of him and opening it up, he jumped to grab it.

Only to hear the ponytail guy’s yell of rage as he jumped from the helm and somehow managed to grab Aang’s ankle and drag him down.

How did he get there so fast?!

Aang, full of adrenaline and preoccupied with defending himself from the attacks of a literally fuming firebender, didn’t realize that the fabric where the ponytail guy grabbed him was pierced, and a small bit of blood had been drawn.

-{}-

  
  


Zuko was so close, but of course, the Avatar got away with the help of two Water Tribe peasants. Of course, the Avatar would use his powers to create a giant vortex of freezing water to whip around and knock him and his guards off of the Wani. _Of course,_ when Zuko and Iroh shoot a powerful fireball at the flying bison as a last-ditch effort, the airbender knocked it aside into one of the icy cliffs above the old vessel, which caused ice and snow to burry the front of the ship, damaging it. If it wasn’t so unfortunate, Iroh would have found it amusing.

Zuko was seething with rage, bent over and trying desperately not to clench his fists. His nails had grown to resemble black claws, and his teeth were unnaturally sharp. If he had gotten any angrier, horns would have pierced through his scalp.

While Zuko fumed, steam pluming from between his teeth and out his nostrils with every breath, Iroh picked himself up and dusted off his robes.

“Good news for the Fire Lord,” he said, unamused, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid.”

Zuko lifted his head to look at his uncle. “That ' _kid'_ , Uncle, just did _this._ ” He gestured at the damage. “I won’t underestimate him again.” He flexed his fingers, trying to relax. “Dig the ship out and follow them!” he ordered the crew.

Though the firebenders were already preoccupied with melting the ice that encased the frozen guards. The soldiers that had been knocked overboard were being retrieved and treated. Lieutenant Jee was helping with heating the soldiers, and glanced at the banished prince disapprovingly.

“...as soon as you’re done with that,” he added, slightly embarrassed.

Iroh sighed softly to himself as Zuko looked up at the flying bison. He had calmed down enough that his claws returned to resemble sharpened fingernails.

-{}-

After the guards dug the ship out of the snow and ice, they set a course for the nearest harbor. Iroh pulled Zuko aside once they were on their way. Both were standing at the helm, the rest of the crew either inside the ship or far out of earshot.

“Zuko,” Iroh began. He only left out the title “Prince” when he was very serious.

Zuko’s shoulders tensed even more than they already were.

“I need you to have more control over your emotions. If you continue to-”

“I know, Uncle!” Zuko barked. His teeth were already sharpening slightly, and though his fists were clenched, hiding his fingertips, Iroh knew they were already growing sharp.

“No, you don’t!” Iroh shot back firmly. He paused, breathing deeply through his nose, and continued with a calmer tone. “You have become more irritable over the past few months, more reckless, and finding the Avatar seems to be causing more stress. If you lose control, even I won’t be able to calm you down, and…”

He trailed off.

“I know, Uncle.” Zuko shifted, slightly ashamed, yet still agitated. He was staring off at something in the distance, avoiding his uncle’s eyes.

“Zuko, I only say this because I want you to be safe. Controlling your gift will help you in the future, but you have yet to control yourself-”

“ _Gift_?! It’s not a gift, it’s a _curse_!” Zuko snapped. “Uncle, how am I supposed to live the rest of my life like this?”

_Azula never lost_ control, Zuko thought bitterly. _She never changed because of her emotions._

Iroh put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. The banished prince looked at him, eyes holding a sea of despair.

The old man's eyes, however, were full of empathy and knowledge Zuko couldn't even imagine.

Iroh smiled gently. “I know you do not want to hear my ramblings, especially now, so let us go inside and have something to eat." He lifted a hand and tapped the side of his head. "An empty stomach limits the mind.”

The two made their way to their dining area, separated from the crew’s, and ate a simple meal of rice and fish.

After eating, Zuko spent the rest of the trip to the harbor in his room, meditating and sleeping until the next morning.


	2. Ginseng and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wani docks at Zhao's harbor to get repairs, though the banished prince and his uncle find that their stay will be less than ideal.

The next day the Wani made her way to the nearest harbor, her hull torn and beaten. She was dwarfed by the newer larger vessels of the Fire Navy, their Fire Nation flags waving high above as their black steel contrasted the yellow morning sky.

As Iroh and Zuko walked down the Wani’s ramp, the banished prince couldn’t help but feel jealousy crawl its way into his mind as he took in the superior designs of the surrounding ships docked.

“Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible.” Iroh, of course, already knew this, but patiently listened to his nephew’s orders, bored. “I don’t want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.”

“You mean the Avatar?” Iroh asked, though it was more of a statement.

Zuko whipped around to face his uncle, anxious. “Don’t mention his name on these docks,” he hissed. “Once word gets out that he’s alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don’t want _anyone_ getting in the way.”

“Getting in the way of what?” an eerily familiar voice asked. Iroh and Zuko both looked in the direction as a taller man with sideburns approached. “Prince Zuko.”

“Captain Zhao,” the banished prince replied, arms crossed and obviously displeased with Zhao’s sudden appearance.

“It’s Commander now,” Zhao corrected, expression smug as he eyed the two individuals in front of him. “And General Iroh,” he added, bowing with what little respect he could muster. “Great hero of our nation.”

“Retired general,” Iroh corrected back, bowing in turn.

“The Fire Lord’s brother and son are welcomed guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?”

“Our ship is being repaired,” Iroh explained as he gestured to the Wani’s torn up hull.

“That’s quite a bit of damage,” Zhao remarked, curious as to how a vessel could end up looking like that.

“Yes,” the banished prince piped up. “You wouldn’t believe what happened.” The young man looked uncomfortable, obviously hiding something. “Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened.”

Now, Iroh wanted nothing to do with Zuko’s horrible lie, especially with such a poor buildup. “Yes, I will do that. It was incredible!” He leaned over to his nephew, confused. “What, did we crash or something?”

“Yes! Right into… an Earth Kingdom ship.” Of course, Zuko forgot that the Earth Kingdom’s Navy was practically nonexistent and rarely found this far South.

“Really?” Zhao, on the other hand, knew this and wanted nothing more than to find out what exactly they were hiding from him. “You must regale me with all the _thrilling details_.” He leaned in close to the young man’s face, reviling in his aggravated expression. “Join me for a drink?”

“Sorry, but we have to go.” Zuko turned away, desperate to get as far away from Zhao as possible but was stopped by his uncle, who placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

“Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect.” Iroh pulled his hand away, eyes quickly darting to Zuko’s clenched hands to see the sharpened nail of his thumb, and turned to the commander. “We would be honored to join you.” He began walking, Zhao following in step. “Do you have any ginseng tea? It’s my favorite.”

Zuko, struggling to keep his anger in check, growled and swung his arms down, creating a wave of fire as steam trailed once again from between his clenched teeth.

  
  


-{}-

  
  
  


Zhao was playing a dangerous game. And so was Iroh, for that matter. Iroh had enough of a hard time calming Zuko down normally, but when Zhao offered the two to join him for tea and Iroh “graciously” accepted, he knew Zuko would be… _difficult_ , to say the least. Even though it was, at face value, to show respect, it would have been worse if they had declined; Zhao may have forced the crew to immediately leave with the Wani, or worse, he’d have kept the Wani for himself and leave Zuko and Iroh without a crew or vessel.

Now, standing in the Commander’s tent while Zhao spoke to his hot-headed nephew, Iroh was beginning to regret forcing Zuko to be respectful, for once.

“...and by the year’s end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule.” Zhao was standing in front of the obnoxiously large map of the world while Zuko sat by a tiny table. “The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.”

Iroh raised an eyebrow, unconvinced and barely acknowledged. He was listening while studying the small array of weapons Zhao had on decoration. Picking up a ji, Iroh studied it, though he was more focused on what Zhao was saying.

“If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!” Zuko’s eyes were hardened with anger, and Iroh didn’t have to turn around to know the boy’s normally short nails were already getting longer, sharpening into points. Normally, he may have only been mildly annoyed, but considering the amount of boasting and bragging Zhao had done when they’d entered the tent, Zuko was emotionally riled up.

“Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue,” remarked Zhao. “So, how is your search for the Avatar going?”

Iroh took this as an opportunity to momentarily distract Zuko from his growing rage, along with Zhao. He knocked over the weapons as he placed the spear back, cringing from the loud crashing and clattering.

“Ah… My fault, entirely,” he apologized with a faint smile, backing away from the weapons that were now scattered on the floor. Zhao simply turned his head, mildly confused.

Zuko looked relieved for the short distraction, and while Zhao was turned towards his uncle and the mess, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. His nails, though still sharp, didn’t have the black tint to them yet. They were digging into the fabric of the chair’s arms.

“We haven't found him yet.”

“Did you really expect to? The Avatar _died_ a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders.” Zhao’s face donned a maliciously curious expression as he eyed Zuko, who had looked away. “Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?”

Zuko stared directly at Zhao, jaw clenched, his nails almost breaking the fabric. “No.” He turned away. “Nothing.”

The commander was obviously not buying Zuko’s lie. “Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war.” He leaned in close to Zuko, and Iroh prayed to Agni and any other spirits that would listen, desperately hoping Zuko wasn’t going to try to bite him. Or worse. “If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found.”

“I haven't found _anything_ ,” Zuko responded aggressively as he faced Zhao again. He continued with a calmer, mocking tone. “It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago.”

As Zuko got up from his chair, Iroh suspected they wouldn’t be leaving as soon as they hoped and made no movement to get out of the seat he’d just claimed.

“Come on, Uncle. We’re going.”

Much to Zuko’s surprise, and less a surprise to Iroh, the two guards by the tent’s entrance blocked his way as a messenger entered the tent and walked over to Zhao.

“Commander Zhao,” the soldier reported. “We interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape.”

Zhao grinned wickedly. “Now remind me…” he asked as he walked over to Zuko, leaning in close to his ear. “...how, exactly, your ship was damaged?”

  
  


-{}-

  
  


He was trying so desperately to keep his anger in check as he and Iroh were interrogated by the most irritatingly hateful commanding officer of the Fire Navy. Two guards stood on either side of the prince to make sure he didn’t try escaping, but they had to at least once push him back into his chair as he tried to stand back up. During Zhao’s questioning, Iroh’s interjections allowed him to focus on his breathing as he attempted to kill the commander with his stare alone, claws gripping into the wood of his chair’s arms.

“So a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders,” Zhao summarized. He stopped his pacing in front of the two. “You're more pathetic than I thought.”

“I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again!”

“No, it will not,” he assured the teen. “Because you won't have a second chance.”

“Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-”

“And you failed!” Zhao spun around to face Zuko, who was sitting down again, and as he aggressively slashed his hand through the air, a stream of fire followed. As he walked menacingly over to the prince, Iroh scoffed quietly, once again unnoticed.

“Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now.”

Iroh watched silently as Zuko seemed to snap. He lunged forward towards Zhao, eyes full of hate, his teeth impossibly sharp and noticeable as he snarled. The two guards standing behind him grabbed the enraged prince before he could get to the commander. Zhao simply raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. He didn’t seem to notice the more animalistic details the angry teen seemed to have.

“Keep them here.”

As Zhao left the tent, Zuko was steaming, both figuratively and literally. He kicked the small table that was in front of him and Iroh. It, the teapot, and extra cups on it flew across the tent, broken in pieces and partially on fire.

“More tea, please.” Iroh’s voice was calm with a hint of amusement.

The guards had to force Zuko back into his seat, and Zuko’s claws were fully out. Iroh was surprised the guards hadn’t noticed, but they were too distracted by Zuko’s constant struggling.

Iroh took a sip of his tea. “Prince Zuko, maybe you can have a nice cup of ginseng as well?” His tone had a somewhat cautious layer.

The prince relaxed slightly, even when he yelled “I don’t want any stupid tea!” at his uncle. He stopped struggling and, when the guards finally let him go, slouched in the chair, his face contorted with frustration. He crossed his arms, hiding his hands in the crooks of his elbows and pressing his lips together. To anyone else, he just looked like an extremely grumpy teenager, but Iroh could see his internal struggle as he desperately tried to calm down without shooting fire everywhere inside the flammable tent. He let out a large puff of steam from his nose as a sort of compromise, which wafted up and clouded the air for a moment.

A servant came into the tent a moment later with a new table and teapot. They placed the table in front of Iroh and set the teapot and an extra cup down on it, bowed respectfully, and left as soon as they came.

Iroh refilled his half-empty cup with a steady hand. The steam from the cup rose lazily up, unlike the steam still spewing from Zuko’s nostrils and from his partially opened lips. The prince was glancing at his uncle from the corner of his good eye.

“Nephew.” His voice was quiet and had his I-know-what’s-best tone. “Have some calming tea. It will distract you from your troubled thoughts.”

Zuko growled in protest, but he nodded slightly. Iroh filled the second cup and handed it to the prince, who gripped it tightly with both hands. Though calmer than before, he was still furious. His nails were still tinted black, but they weren’t claw-like anymore. He sipped the tea reluctantly, not even bothering to blow on it to cool down the scalding liquid.

There was an uncomfortable silence that lingered in the tent as the two royal figures sipped their tea, the guards entirely silent. If they hadn’t been used to guards watching them, Zuko and Iroh would have felt the silence like a weighted blanket. Many moments passed before they could hear steps outside of the tent as the commander returned.

The cloth of the tent’s entrance was pushed aside as Zhao entered, and Zuko’s nails and teeth sharpened dangerously once again.

“My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go.”

Once again, the prince was steaming.

“Why?” the prince spat, venom in his voice. “Are you worried I’m going to try and stop you?”

The commander simply tilted his head back and laughed. “You? Stop me?” He looked down at the young man. “Impossible.”

Zuko jumped up from his seat, enraged and bristling with the urge to fight. “Don’t underestimate me, Zhao! I _will_ capture the Avatar before you!”

“Zuko, that’s enough!” Iroh had gotten up, concerned.

“You can't compete with me,” Zhao replied, confidently. “I have hundreds of warships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies.” His smile seemed to grow as he hit a particularly sensitive subject. “Your own father doesn't even want you.”

“You’re wrong!” Zuko’s eyes quickly flashed with actual light, though it looked like they were just reflecting the light from the tent’s torches. “Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!”

“If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar.” Zuko flinched at Zhao’s words. “But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.”

Iroh couldn’t help but grimace. Zhao was right, and everyone knew it, but searching for the Avatar was the one thing giving Zuko hope that one day he could return home.

“That’s not true…” though even as he said it, he had trouble believing it.

“You have the scar to prove it.”

Zuko lunged at Zhao again, held back by his uncle’s subtle grasp on his right arm. His claws were fully defined, teeth gnashed and impossibly sharp. This time, Zhao noticed that… _something_ was off, but he recovered with a mocking grin.

“Is that a challenge?” he sneered.

“An Agni Kai. At sunset.”

Zuko’s lips were firmly pressed together as he remembered to hide his fangs.

Zhao paused, contemplating whether it was worth his time to fight a rabid emotional teenager.

“Very well.” He straightened his shoulders. “It’s a shame your father won’t be here to watch me humiliate you.” He turned away from the prince and walked towards the tent’s entrance. “I guess your uncle will do it.”

“Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?”

Blood dripped from his hands, which were clenched in tight fists, shaking.

“I will never forget.”

  
  


-{}-

  
  


A few hours later they were ready. Iroh had led Zuko through basic breathing techniques to calm him down while they waited, reminding him to focus on something other than his anger. After Zuko had calmed down completely, they waited until a guard came to inform the two that it was time.

Shirtless with the ceremonial cloth draped over his shoulders, Zuko kneeled at one side of an open area, Zhao at the opposite side, Iroh standing close by. They were both nervous, but they didn’t show it.

“Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons.”

Zuko got up and turned to face his opponent. 

“I refuse to let him win.”

Amber eyes and golden eyes glared at each other from across the area. The gong sounded, and the Agni Kai began.

  
  


-{}-

  
  


Right as Zhao knocked Zuko down, an almost primal sense of self-preservation took over. Zhao’s blast of fire reflected in Zuko’s panicked eyes, and at the last second with unnatural speed, whipping around and sweeping Zhao’s leg from under him, knocking him to the ground.

Heart racing, veins coursing with adrenaline, the prince stood over his opponent, donning a threatening grin full of a sudden wave of confidence as Zhao picked himself up.

After only a few slides of fire, keeping Zhao off balance, followed by a powerful sidekick of flame, the arrogant Commander Zhao stumbled and rolled, singed by the flame he had barely managed to block. It was Zuko’s turn to stand over Zhao in triumph.

The prince’s eyes were feral as he looked down, hesitation prominent as he held his fist up. His palms already hurt from earlier that day, and once again they were clenched, nails biting the skin.

“Do it!”

Part of him wanted to do it. Part of him desperately wanted to give Zhao a similar burn to the one on Zuko’s own face.

Letting out a frustrated growl as he punched a strike of fire, Zuko was done. A string of smoke trailed from the singed spot next to Zhao’s head, who looked back up at Zuko, both shocked and disappointed. It was his turn to show anger with a sneer.

“That’s it?! Your father raised a _coward_!”

“Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won’t hold back.”

Iroh made his way over to his nephew, who had turned and began walking away from the beaten commander.

Except, the commander moved to attack Zuko from behind, letting out a yell of anger.

Right as he lifted his leg for a flaming sidekick, Iroh rushed forward and reached out a hand, calmly pushing Zhao’s flames aside as he grabbed the man’s foot and pushed him back with a simple, yet powerful, flick of his wrist.

Right when Zuko notices, he bared his teeth, ready to fight Zhao again, only to be stopped by Iroh’s firm hand on his chest as he held his furious nephew back.

“No, Prince Zuko! Do not taint your victory.” As the prince relaxed, so did the old man. He stood tall as he faced Zhao, disappointment in his voice as he regarded the coward. “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you.”

The prince, taken aback, looked up to him. All of his anger had been washed away, replaced by joy as Iroh’s words echoed in his head.

“Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.”

As the two left, Zuko looked over at Iroh. “Did you really mean that, Uncle?” His voice was soft.

“Of course!” he replied with a grin. “I told you ginseng was my favorite.”

The two returned to the Wani, her hull repaired and crew on board. Zuko smiled all the way to his quarters, nails and teeth short and dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the first two chapters are mostly just going over the first few episodes, but future chapters will stray a bit more from cannon and explore events that aren't fleshed out in the show. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and stay tuned for the next update.
> 
> Also, feel free to comment any suggestions! Your input is greatly appreciated, and I want to make this story genuinely enjoyable for readers. If there are any mistakes that you notice, let me know and I'll fix them up.
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Master of Pai Sho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Author here!
> 
> I know it's been a while, but college has been harder this year than I expected. However, I've already started working on the next chapter and plan to have it done soon-ish, whenever that will be.
> 
> In the meantime, this chapter is shorter and Iroh-centric, but next chapter will be entirely focused on Zuko and his inner thoughts, so look forward to that ;D
> 
> Once again, if you notice any mistakes or inconsistencies, please leave a comment to let me know!

The Avatar was, to say the least, difficult to track down. They would lose him shortly after they caught wind of him. (Iroh had said this to Lieutenant Jee and their head engineer, Moku, during a game of Pai Sho. Only Moku had found the pun funny enough for him to laugh, which earned him a side glare from Jee.)

Dressed in his sleeping robes, Iroh made his way down the hall to his nephew’s room, stopping in front of the heavy metal door. He didn’t imagine Zuko would take the update (or lack thereof) on their search very well.

He opened the door after sighing, seeing that he had interrupted Zuko’s meditation, four candles lit on the simple table in front of him.

“The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar.”

“Well,” Iroh began, opening the door more as he stepped forward, holding up the rolled-up map. He was concerned with how his hot-headed nephew would handle Iroh’s update. “There is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don’t get too upset.”

“Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader,” the prince responded. Iroh held back a chuckle, amused with how the teen tried to make himself sound more mature. “Now, whatever you have to say, I’m sure I can take it.”

Iroh highly doubted this.

“Ok then,” he said as he moved closer to his nephew, a hand on his beard. “We have no idea where he is.”

The flames of the lit candles flared, fire reaching the room’s ceiling as Zuko, to Iroh’s amusement and prediction, let out a surprised and furious “What?!” as he got up and turned to his uncle, who took out a fan from inside his robe and opened it calmly.

“You really should open a window in here,” he remarked, waving the fan in front of his face to disperse some of the sudden heat.

“Give me the map!” the irritated teen demanded as he snatched the map from Iroh’s hands.

“There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down,” Iroh assured.

“How am I going to find him, Uncle?” Zuko’s anger melted away as he was left with growing dread. “He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering!”

Iroh sighed as he looked at the banished prince’s hope dwindle as his eyes seemed to bore into the map with desperation. “Well,” he started as he put the fan back into his robe. The fires of the candles had died down. “Let us continue in the direction we saw the bison was heading. Hopefully, we will find more clues on where the Avatar has gone.” His expression softened. “In the meantime, practice your basics.” Once Zuko seemed even slightly reassured, Iroh took the opportunity to slip away and step towards the door. “I’m going to bed. You should too, Nephew.”

As Iroh left, closing the door behind him, Zuko stayed there, eyes still on the map in his hands.

...

The next day one of their servants brought in Zuko’s meal for him, a grilled fish they’d bought from a seaside market they stopped at earlier that morning. As he placed the plate of food down, he informed the prince that there was news the Avatar was on Kyoshi Island. It seemed very convenient for them.

“The Avatar’s on Kyoshi Island?!” The surprised prince stood up and rushed to the door, suddenly filled with an abundance of energy when before he had seemed even more tired than usual. “Uncle, ready the rhinos! He’s not getting away this time.”

The delicious, steaming hot fish that Zuko left on the table was tantalizing, calling out to Iroh as he eyed it hungrily.

“Are you going to finish that?” he asked, casually pointing to it and its seasoned butter glaze.

Much to the old general’s dismay, his nephew quickly turned around and grabbed the plate.

“I was going to save it for later!”

How could his own nephew betray him like this?

  
  


-{}-

  
  


After instructing Lieutenant Jee to prepare the soldiers for Kyoshi Island, Iroh casually made his way to the navigation room, where the ship’s Pai Sho table was located. Their head engineer, Moku, was already at the table and had just finished setting up the pieces.

“Good afternoon, Moku,” Iroh greeted as he approached the table.

“General Iroh!” Moku stood as he returned the greeting with a bow. “Good afternoon, sir.”

“Will Min be joining us?” Iroh asked. Min was Moku’s second-in-command who enjoyed playing with Iroh, even if he was, quite frankly, terrible at the game.

“I believe so, sir.” Moku cleared his throat and stepped away from the table towards the navigation room’s doorway. “I will go see if he’s ready.”

Iroh nodded. “Of course. I will make us some tea for us to enjoy during our game.”

Moku bowed to the general, and as he headed down, Iroh began heating a kettle of water that had been brought up by one of their two servants and set a few cups down on a side table by the Pai Sho board. Right after the komodo-rhinos were off of the Wani, Moku reentered the wheelhouse with Min, both bowing respectfully to Iroh, who nodded. The helmsman, Hai, joined the two at the table and assisted with setting up the board.

“How was your day, Moku?” Iroh inquired as he looked at the board, waiting for the head engineer to make his move.

“It has been pleasant, sir,” he answered. Moku moved the first piece, and Iroh quickly placed his signature tile down. It was a white lotus, as always.

“Is there anything to report?” Iroh asked as Moku made his second move. “I’m aware that the Wani’s engines have been having some… trouble, to say the least.” Moku looked up in surprise and cleared his throat.

“Y-yes, General Iroh, Sir,” he replied quickly, stumbling slightly on his own words. “A pipe in the engine room sprang a leak, and she’s more than overdue for proper replacements. We’ve managed to fix them for the time being, but we’ll have to stop by a harbor that has actual supplies, though it’s always difficult with her model…” He trailed off, and Iroh’s hand moved forward to the board.

“As long as the Wani can still float, I’m sure we can manage.” He smiled at the engineers and turned to Hai.

“Helmsman Hai,” he started, and the man turned to him, eyes tired and shoulders slumped, though he did his best to show respect. “Yes, General Iroh sir?” The man looked like he hadn’t been able to get any rest for the past few days, which worried Iroh. “Please, take this time to relax,” he said, smiling at him, though his eyes held concern. Hai nodded and thanked Iroh, hunching over as he sipped his tea.

The game continued between the retired general and the ship’s head engineer. Moku had to ask Min for assistance after a few more moves, and while the two teamed up against the ship’s best Pai Sho player, Hai’s eyes closed, though they weren’t sure he had actually fallen asleep.

After Iroh moved the last piece of the game, winning it using misdirection, he took the time to explain to the two opposing men their mistakes and offered advice. He was careful not to give away any of his own tactics, or at least not too much, and the three reset the table and began another round.

Five rounds later, one of the servants approached the Pai Sho table to inform the group that Zuko and the dispatched soldiers had returned to the Wani. The engineers finished their tea and Moku nudged Hai, who jumped awake. The three men went back to their posts after bowing to Iroh in thanks. A different servant started cleaning up the Pai Sho tokens, then cleaned up the used cups set aside.

Iroh smiled at the servant as he continued sipping his own tea, seeing trails of smoke from the corner of his eye in the direction of the island’s village. A few minutes later, the same servant that had informed them of Zuko’s return entered the room again and turned to the general with a deep bow.

Prince Zuko wanted to see him.

Iroh had a feeling his nephew was less than happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of the revamped version of A Tale of Tea and Dragons! I hope you're enjoying it so far! I'll be fleshing out the story more, which might take more time but, in the end, it will definitely be worth it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and in the meantime go ahead and check out my other fanfic, The Giant of Wall Maria.


End file.
